leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heracross (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=4'11" |height-m=1.5 |weight-lbs=119.0 |weight-kg=54.0 |height-ftin2=5'07" |height-m2=1.7 |weight-lbs2=137.8 |weight-kg2=62.5 |abilityn=dm |abilitylayout=2+1 |abilitycolm=2 |ability1=Swarm |ability2=Guts |abilityd=Moxie |abilitym=Skill Link |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Bug |eggcycles=25 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=175 |oldexp=200 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Blue |catchrate=45 |body=12 |pokefordex=heracross |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Heracross (Japanese: ヘラクロス Heracros) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross using the Heracronite. Biology Heracross is a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. There is a single pair of wings covered by its carapace, which can been seen during its release from a Poké Ball in the 3D games. Mega Heracross is bulkier than its previous form. Thin orange markings now rim its head, hands, and shoulders. Additionally, there is a half-circle, orange marking over its eyes. It now has a long, pointed nose that curves slightly upward. Its back now lacks wings and is completely yellow. The horn on its head has grown into a large, simple spike with two smaller spikes on the front. The antennae have lengthened as well, and now have ovoid tips. Mega Heracross's forearms have thickened and lost their spines. This Pokémon has a high body temperature, so it opens the shells of its arms and torso to allow heat to escape.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Heracross Mega Heracross boasts such incredible strength that it can lift objects up to 500 times its own weight between its horns. However, it is left with muscular soreness after reverting to its original form. Heracross's claws allow it to dig into the ground for sturdy footing or climb trees. Using its horn, it throws opponents or competitors for food. It can lift and throw objects 100 times its own weight. It lives in , where it feeds on tree sap. As seen in the anime, Heracross has been known to compete with Pokémon such as for food. The same episode also shows Heracross allowing to feed on tree sap after Heracross has finished its meal. In addition, it is shown to suck sap from Pokémon such as . In Alola, it has a rivalry with , but get along with well, sharing a common enemy. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Heracross Heracross debuted in A Sappy Ending. Groups of and Heracross were having a dispute due to the fact that was siphoning all of the tree sap from the Pinsir side of the forest. One Heracross decided to help and during this crisis. Ash then that Heracross at the end of the episode. Other A Heracross appeared in All in a Day's Wurmple, under the ownership of Forrest Franklin. It is his main battling Pokémon. In Absol-ute Disaster, a Heracross was owned by a teenager named . It saved from falling while was busy saving Max from falling. It also helped and Ash's, 's, and 's Pokémon, with a long-range attack to push a boulder in order to stop a flood. A Heracross appeared in Smells Like Team Spirit!, under the ownership of 's Tag Battle partner, Conway. Conway used Heracross in a tag battle against Ash's Chimchar and Paul's Elekid; it was defeated after evolved into . A Heracross appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!, under the ownership of . Heracross battled Barry's Empoleon, but was called off when went out of control. It later flew Barry around Iron Island. A Heracross appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Kato. It was used in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup alongside Kiko's . A Heracross that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Heracross was briefly lent to Jessie to use in an attempt to capture . It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances A Trainer's Heracross appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Heracross appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Heracross appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. Two Heracross appeared in The Big Balloon Blow-Up, both under the ownership of a Trainer. They were among the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Balloon Race. A Heracross appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A 's Heracross appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Heracross appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Trainer's Heracross appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Heracross made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Heracross appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. A Trainer's Heracross briefly appeared in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Heracross appeared in the ending credits of Eevee & Friends, alongside . A Heracross that can Mega Evolve into Mega Heracross appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Heracross appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Trainer's Heracross that can Mega Evolve appeared in Mega Evolution Special IV as one of the ten Mega Evolved Pokémon that Alain and his had to defeat. A Heracross and its Mega Evolved form appeared during the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A wild Heracross appeared during the ending credits of I Choose You!, where and battled it in the middle of a forest. The outcome of the battle was unknown, and it is unclear if this Heracross was meant to become , as the movie is set in a timeline separate from the main series. A Heracross appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon following Harriet around. Pokédex entries is the fresh sap of leafy trees.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash owns a similar to the anime but it only made a brief appearance on a scoreboard in One Half Of A Poké Ball. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Heracross is first seen in The Legend. While is communicating with following the conclusion of the , he stands in a full shot of Sprout Tower with a bunch of Johto Pokémon in the background, Heracross being one of them. A Heracross is seen as one of the Pokémon under Bugsy's control. He first appeared in Into the Unown where he helped defeat Team Rocket at the Ruins of Alph. Later on in Hurray for Heracross, he helped Bugsy capture an Unown before they followed Suicune to a chamber. Afterwards, he protected Bugsy after he activated the runes in the chamber where they encountered Suicune. Heracross faced the Legendary Pokémon, but was easily swatted away, forcing Bugsy to switch to another tactic. He later uses him to battle Sabrina in the opening ceremonies of the Pokémon League. A Heracross appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Heracross was seen in 's arsenal, which was first sent out in her battle against . It was able to fight evenly against his and outscored it. It first appeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja. The rented a Heracross, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! and Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow. A Heracross appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . A Heracross appeared under the ownership of Gurkinn in the . It can Mega Evolve with its Heracronite. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Trainer used a Heracross against Hareta in Clash! Hareta vs. Koya. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Multiple Heracross appeared in A Promise Given to Miltank. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bugsy owns a Heracross in The Hardest Bug Pokémon Wins?!. Multiple Heracross also appeared in that chapter. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Heracross is one of the Pokémon that Lunick asked for help in the short manga based on . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Heracross only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information Heracross are powerful creatures that are known to drive their single horns into the bellies of their foes and then toss them over their heads. The immense power of their move is said to be the strongest among Bug Pokémon. They are one of several types of Pokémon that can be found by shaking trees. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Heracross appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * : A Heracross can often be seen relaxing inside Spinda's Café. Pokédex entries Heracross |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Heracross |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and (Headbutt trees)}} , , and (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , , , , and , Azalea Town, Vermilion City, Celadon City, Mt. Silver (Headbutt trees)}} }} |} |} }} and Lostlorn Forest Lostlorn Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Bug)}} (Zone 3, )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |t=fff|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area= , Endless Level 15, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: World Axle - B2F (post-ending)}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!, Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 148}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Seismic Toss Heracross|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Seismic Toss Heracross}} |2014 Korean World Championship Series Heracross|All|South Korea|50|July 6, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Heracross}} |Summer 2014 Heracross|American region|Nintendo Network|50|August 13 to September 17, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Heracross}} |} GTS events |Christy Heracross|English|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Christy}} |Seth Heracross|English|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Seth}} |Tom Heracross|English|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Tom}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Heracross Mega Heracross Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡|'}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Heracross can be seen as a counterpart to , replacing in that role, which gained an evolution in Generation II. Both are Pokémon based on beetles and lack an evolutionary family. Pinsir is not part like Heracross, but it learns several Fighting-type moves by leveling up. Both Pokémon and their Mega Stones are versions exclusives in : Heracross and Heracronite are exclusive to Y while Pinsir and Pinsirite are exclusive to X. Each Mega Stone can be found in Santalune Forest in their respective versions. The heights of both Pokémon are the same, even when Mega Evolved. * Mega Heracross has the highest base Attack stat of all Bug-type Pokémon. * Mega Heracross is tied with , and for the highest base stat total of all Bug-type Pokémon. * Heracross is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . Origin Heracross is most likely based on the . These beetles are known for their incredible strength, and use in , which explains its type. Mega Heracross appears to be based on a . Name origin Heracross and Heracros are a combination of Ἡρακλῆς, Hēraklēs ( , a demigod of Greek mythology, whose has given name to the ) and cross. In other languages , , and cross. |fr=Scarhino|frmeaning=From and rhinocéros (beetle) |es=Heracross|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skaraborn|demeaning=From and Horn |it=Heracross|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=헤라크로스 Heracross|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=赫拉剋羅斯 / 赫拉克罗斯 Hèlākèluósī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Also from . |hi=हेराक्रोस Heracross|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Геракросс Gerakross|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Heracross Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Skaraborn es:Heracross fr:Scarhino it:Heracross ja:ヘラクロス zh:赫拉克罗斯